This is directed to systems and methods for filtering search results for points of interest in a mapping application based on an expected future position of a user at a particular future time.
Users of electronic devices, and in particular electronic devices having positioning circuitry, can direct the devices to search for points of interest in the vicinity of the user, or along a specified route of the user. For example, a user can provide one or more search terms identifying a particular point of interest, and direct the electronic device to identify the points of interest or other locations in the vicinity of the current location of the device. As another example, a user can provide a destination to the device and direct the device to identify a preferred path for reaching the destination. In response to a user directing the electronic device to search for points of interest or other locations associated with one or more search terms, the electronic device can identify points of interest along the preferred path. The points of interest can be selected based on their proximity (e.g., as a straight line distance, driving distance, travel time, or other measure of distance) to the preferred path.
The electronic device can order the points of interest related to search terms using any suitable approach. In some embodiments, the electronic device can order the points of interest based on distance to a current location, added time to a route, alphabetically, or based on any other suitable criteria. The identified points of interest, however, are typically identified based on either a current location or any location along the route. In addition, the points of interest displayed to the user are selected based on the moment in time at which the search is requested.